Percabeth oneshots
by OFWGKTA210
Summary: pretty self explainatory. i'm new so give me a chance. cute moments and also lots of things i dont own. Rated T cause i guess i'm paranoid. i try to be funny but it doesnt work out.
1. Chapter 1

One shots in Percy's POV

**Hi! I'm new so please no flames and also I hope you all like this story. I know I talk weird but just got back from Vega is Percy's cousin. Anywho Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob :( or PJO character etc. and i don't own alicia keys and her song. That all? no I dont own Bruno Mar's song Just the way you are. Oh yeah and Tori and Sikowitz.**

Percy: Sirens

There was a siren in my bathroom. At least I thought so. Annabeth was in the shower, and I was on the couch watching Spongebob. Then I heard singing in the bathroom and it was amazing. I went to the bathroom door, Riptide in my hand, and listened. Before I put my hand on the handle, I stopped for a second. _It was Annabeth_. She sounded like an angel. She was singing If I ain't got you by Alicia Keys. I couldn't believe my ears. I was listening to the whole song, just standing by the door with my sword leaning against the wall.

I didn't even know she could sing. It was amazing, if I hadn't said that already. I could tell that one point she was out of the shower, probably getting dressed. I wonder if she knew I could hear her. Then I heard her stop, and start walking.

She came out with her hair wet and down which looked tangled and curly: hot. She was wearing _my_ Yankees shirt, which was navy with the white emblem on the chest. I didn't mind her wearing it, it was too small for me, and I liked her in my stuff. I thought it was pretty cute.

She also had on gray skinny jeans, and black socks. Before she could see me I ran into my room and sat on my piano. Yeah, I owned one of those; my mom forced me to take lessons when I was ten. I began to play, and made a song. I'm sure Annabeth heard me. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,' cause you're amazing, just the way you are." I sang really loud. She sauntered into the room, drying her hair with her towel.

"I didn't know you could sing Seaweed Brain."

"I didn't know _you_ could sing Wise girl."

Her cheeks turned to a shade of red. "It's…nothing…I'm not even that good." I turned to her, taking my feet from under the piano. I patted my lap and she sat. "You're right." I said and she made a fake offended face. "You're amazing. At singing and…pretty much everything else." I told her.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Who's that song for?" she asked, her head on my shoulder. "Why don't you listen to it again and you'll probably figure out." I said. She got off my lap and I put my legs back under the piano and she sat right next to me. I began to play and she began to smile.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her try and, she's so beautiful, and I tell her every day. Yeah I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me. And if so, if so, sad to think that she don't see what I see. And every time she asks do I look okay I'd say…when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause you're amazing just the way you are. Yeah, her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy, she's so beautiful, and I tell her every day. Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So, if you even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'd say when I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause you're amazing, just the way you are."

I finished and looked at Annabeth. She had a beautiful grin on her face. "I still don't know who you have in mind." She said. "Okay," I said, "I'll give you hints." "Bring it."

"She has grey eyes."

"Athena."

"Ew, no, okay, she has blonde hair."

"Taylor Swift."

"No… gods you are not making this easy."

"Did you forget our promise, Seaweed Brain? I told you, I am never_, ever_ going to make things easy for you." She said and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I guess it takes time to get used to it." I replied before I kissed her. A few minutes later she got up and walked to the door. She stopped and said. "So…the song was for me?" she turned around with a cute smirk on her face.

"Hmm, yeah, it is." I played along. "Guess I don't call you Wise girl for nothing." She stuck her tongue out and walked out of my room.

Percy: Stupid water

I was watching Spongebob (I'm not obsessed) when Annabeth came and sat next to me. I was angry, at Tori because she had made me sit for 4 hours getting women for fake auditions to date Sikowitz. That is not something you do to a guy with ADHD. I had a glass of water on the table, and an empty bowl which was once filled mac and cheese on the coffee table in front of me.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked me. This was weird, because I was doing a pretty good job of masking my emotions. "Uh nothing…why'd you ask?" "Percy, you don't have to lie, I know your angry." I looked at her surprised. "How'd you…" "I have my ways."

I looked at her doubtfully. She just smiled. "Well, Tori has another crazy idea, she wants me to buy a rabbit for her." Annabeth narrowed her eyes "why would she…" "I have no clue." She nodded. "Well how about I take you to the beach tomorrow?" I looked at her and just said "I love you." She kissed me and then looked at the coffee table and giggled. "I know."

When she got up and left, I knew what she meant. Popping out of the glass were little hearts floating in the air. I willed them to go down and they did. "Stupid water." I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whaddup? I pretty much pre wrote some of this, but I won't update alot because I have to other stories, plus school, and I hang out with family and friends alot on the weekends. Anyway here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or spiders or lots of other things **

Percy: Spiders

I woke up to my girlfriends sweet voice. She was yelling, "PERCY! PERCY, SPIDER KILL IT!" I hopped off the bed and went into the kitchen where Annabeth, the co-saviour of Olympus, was standing on the table, throwing things at the spider. I ran upstairs and got hairspray and ran back down. Why hairspray? Well I wasn't exactly fully awake. I sprayed the spider and it stopped moving for a few seconds. Then it moved a couple of steps, er, crawls. "PERCY! IT ISN'T DEAD!" she yelled at me. "But it's hair looks fabulous!" I joked around and she threw a spatula at me. So I stepped closer to the spider. "I got it. Look it's just a little thing it's not gonna- HOLY CRAP IT MOVED!" I yelled. "PERCY!" "OKAY, here we go." I took a napkin off the table and squished the spider demon. I began to walk up to Annabeth and she yelled, "PERSEUS ACHILLEO JACKSON, I SWEAR IF YOU GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME WITH THAT THING, I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT!" So I ran to the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. "There." I said, back in the kitchen. "My knight in shining armor." Annabeth said sarchastically, now off the table.

Percy: Priceless

I remember the fireworks this year. I had asked Annabeth to go of course, and she said never, but soon came up to me holding my hand. We got to the highest sand dune and sat there watching the fireworks. After a while we were both laying down. She got cold so I gave her my jacket, and she used it as a blanket as she curled up beside me. Soon, she fell asleep and I could feel her breathing steadily. It was amazing. Not the fireworks. The fact that I had the most beautiful girl in the universe, one that I really didn't deserve, next to me, listening to my heart beat. I didn't pay much attention to the fireworks, I just twirled a strand of her hair. It was a fading gray, from when she held up the sky. I had a gray streak to, for the same reason, except I was holding the sky for her. Sky, that's her middle name. Annabeth Skai Chase. Maybe one day, Annabeth Skai Jackson. I noticed my thought getting really random, and fell asleep right there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. First of all I would like to say thank you to AnnaKate96 for reviewing. I appreciate it. Alot. Serioulsy. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I hate these. You know I don't own PJO you don't have to rub it in my face. Sheesh. And nick jr. and . and cupcakes. that'd be cool though right? I don't own Bubble Guppies.**

Percy:Cupcakes

For my birthday, my beautiful girlfriend made me cupcakes. Only thing is, she came out with them at the wrong time. I was coming out of the bathroom, not watching where I was walking, and ran into the tray. A cupcake fell on her blue shirt (she wore it just for me :]). She narrowed her eyes, tilted the tray so two cupcakes fell on my shirt. Then we broke out into this big cupcake fight. Annabeth made stripes under her eyes with the icing like she was playing football. I took the tray from he and used it as a sheild. She was safetly behind the couch and I was looking for a place to hide when I was attacked by a massive amount of cupcakes. I ran across the room and ran into a wall. I fell and she began to crack up. She crawled next to me, were I was still laying down, and looked over me. I closed my eyes and peeked through one for a second. She giggled and made her lips almost touch mine. "Wake up." she whispered.

I layed there for a few a seconds then pulled her head down gently and kissed her softly and slowly. When we broke apart I noticed she ended up on top of me, and I was grinning from ear to ear. I focused on her cheek and waited for her to notice. "Percy, if you lick my face, I swear on the the River Styx I'll-" I flipped her over and licked the frosting of her face. Then I got up and ran. She chased me around the living room for a while until she jumped on my back. When we fell I flipped over. She kissed my nose and smirked.

Percy: Pollow fight

One day, Annabeth was mad at me because I wouldn't take her to the muesuem. She was balled up on the couch on one end and had a fort of pillows around her. I laughed and said, "can I come in?" "No." she answered sharply. "Why not?" "You don't know the password." I chuckled, "well Annabeth, I can act your shoe size too." I sat on the other end of the couch and put on the T.V on the nick jr. channel. "Change it." she said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"No."

She glared at me and I smirked. Then when I started watching Bubble Guppies. She threw a pillow at me. So I placed it next to her (though up to this day she still claims that I threw it.). So she threw two pillows at me. We engaged in a pillow fight and at one point, she acting like she was dying when I hit her with one pillow. I laughed and she fell on the floor. I layed next to her and started playing with her hair. "Really Seaweed Brain? When I die your going to play with my hair?" "Nope. I'll die before you. Just knowing you were about to die would kill me." She smiled and kissed me.


End file.
